1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical terminal for use in an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical terminal as shown in FIG. 9 is conventionally proposed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 8-264224.
This terminal 80 is formed by pressing a not-shown metallic plate and has a terminal body 81, a pin-like electrical contact 82 and cable connection flaps 83 provided respectively at the front and rear ends of the terminal body 81, and a flange-like locking member 84 located at an intermediate length of the terminal body.
As shown in FIG. 10, the connector 85 which receives the terminal 80 includes a housing 86 of synthetic resin with a terminal receiving cavity 87 formed therein, a terminal receiving cavity having a locking lance 88 projecting therein.
The terminal 80, after its flaps 83 are crimped on the cable 89, is inserted into the terminal receiving cavity 87 until the locking projection 88a of the locking lance 88 engages with the rear end edge 84a of the locking member 84.
However, because the rear end edge 84a of the locking member 84 is sharp and slides on the inner surface 87a of the housing 86 during insertion of the terminal 80 into the terminal receiving cavity 87, it has been possible that the rear end edge 84a shaves resin off the lance 88. If such shavings adhere to the electrical contact 82, a contact failure or the like will be disadvantageously caused inside the housing 86, between the terminal 80 and a mating terminal (not shown).